


Yours

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-13
Updated: 2005-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero writes Duo a letter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

As soon as Duo stepped into the kitchen the envelope propped up on the table caught his eye. He picked it up gingerly and examined it. His name was written on the outside in Heero's distinctive script. Curious he lifted the flap, shook out the letter and began to read. 

_Dear Duo,_

_Falling in love with your best friend is a double-edged sword. On one hand we already know each other as well as two people ever can. With you I feel safe and comfortable with just being myself. On the other hand there is the risk that you do not share my feelings. That once you read these words you will no longer desire to be my friend. I feel fairly safe in the assessment that this will not occur but I cannot dismiss the possibility._

_What happens from here I will leave to your discretion. Should you choose to move out I will understand. In addition I will accept any financial penalties that might be incurred as a result of breaking the lease etc. Should you choose to pursue a relationship I wish to take you to dinner this Friday night at the restaurant of your choice. I will be awaiting your decision._

_Yours,_

_Heero_

"Yours," Duo repeated the last line softly as he brushed away the tears blurring his vision. 

"Yours." 

He whirled around to find Heero standing just behind him. Heero studied Duo’s face for a moment then repeated firmly, "yours." even as he was reaching to take Duo in his arms. Duo's arms wrapped around Heero and he whispered against the soft skin of Heero's neck. 

"Yours, Heero, yours."


End file.
